In recent years, with an increase of sensitivity to global environment, a polylactic resin receives attention as a carbon neutral material that is a substitute for general resins produced from the conventional petroleum resources. A polylactic resin is produced from a plant such as corn as a starting material and is a thermoplastic resin that is regarded as being of a low environmental load type from the standpoint of carbon neutral. Such a polylactic resin is expected to be used as an environmentally gentle, plant-derived general resin for foams. Thus studies are being made on foams made of a polylactic resin as a raw material. Among such foams, polylactic resin expanded beads-molded articles can be obtained by in-mold molding in any desired shape without restriction, similar to conventional polystyrene resin expanded beads-molded articles and polyolefin resin expanded beads-molded articles. Such molded articles are, thus, promising in that they are likely to allow easy design of properties according to the aimed lightness in weight, cushioning property and heat insulating property. Inventions disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 7 have been proposed.